Baby It's Cold Inside
by booth's-squint
Summary: A bit of smutty Christmas fluff because the East Coast got slammed with snow and I was bored. And Parker's tossed in because I think he's always a cute addition. :


_**A/N: A bit of Christmas Smut. Just because I think we've all been good this year. Any and all reviews are appreciated with this piece of fluff. By the way, no one edited this, so I claim any and all mistakes as my own! **_

_**PS There is no Hannah in this world, because I know what all Bones Fans really want for Christmas ;)**_

Unsure of what caused her to awaken, Brennan lay in bed cataloging her surroundings. It was quiet, almost too quiet in the apartment. It was then that it occurred to her that she didn't hear anything, not even the heater. Slowly sliding her hand out from beneath the blankets, she was greeted by ice-cold air. She touched her nose to find that it was almost numb. One glance at the clock told her that the electric was out. She groaned. Some Christmas Eve this was turning out to be. Burrowing underneath the covers, Brennan rolled over and cuddled up to the warm and toasty man in her bed. She slipped her arm over his waist and spooned against him before burying her face in his back.

Booth's eyes snapped open as a sharp shudder passed through him. What the hell was poking him in the back? He heard her sigh of contentment against his back, and he wiggled against her face. He felt her smile and press closer against him.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Trying to warm up. The electric seems to have gone out. No electric, no heat."

The blankets muffled her response, but Booth was sure he had gotten the gist. Ducking under the blankets, he rolled over to face her.

"Do you want me to go look at the fuse box?"

"No, it's cold out there. If you move the blankets, you'll let in cold air."

"I could warm you up," Booth suggested, pulling Bones into his arms.

"You already are," She responded simply, her eyes sliding shut. Snuggling into his chest, Brennan breathed in the scent that was uniquely Booth and sleep came quickly. Chuckling to himself, Booth followed soon after.

Brennan's eyes popped open a second time to find the apartment still completely dark. This time the low temperature had not awoken her, but a rather insistent tug of arousal. Booth was now spooned against her with one hand sensually rubbing her stomach and the other tugging gently at her breast. His lips pressed insistently at her neck, nipping and sucking softly. Brennan moaned softly as she ground against him, heat pooling low in her belly. Booth slid his hand underneath her shirt and pulled it over her head before cupping both breasts in his hands.

"You're awake," He murmured as she arched into him. His hands left tingles of arousal and heat in their path.

"Well someone woke me up."

Booth released her to pull his own shirt off and she rolled beneath him. After all this time, she still turned him on with a mere glance. He pulled off his pajama pants and reached for hers. His breath caught in his throat as her own hands came up to caress her breasts. Booth watched with complete rapture as she teased her nipples, pinching and twisting as little gasps came from her mouth.

"Seeley, touch me, please" She whimpered spurring him into action. He removed her pants as well, reveling in the way her hips flared out before tapering down to impossibly long legs.

"You're so sexy. You're so mine," Booth whispered, kissing from her ankle to knee. He smiled as she opened her legs to encourage him to continue. With a grin, he blew softly against her center, watching her squirm in anticipation. Not wanting to deprive her of pleasure, Booth dipped down and kissed her intimately. He spread her open, watching her pink center open more for him. He licked her slit, the flavor of her arousal exploding across his tongue. One of his favorite tastes, he went back for more.

Booth ate her like a man starved. Unable to control her reaction to his lips and tongue, Brennan slipped one hand into his hair, and the other scrambled for purchase on the mattress. Finally gripping the headboard, Brennan swiveled her hips closer to his mouth. Between his ministrations and the blanket thrown over them, she was sweltering. Yanking hard, she threw off the covers. The cold air hit her body, immediately cooling her overheated body. Goosebumps covered her body and her nipples tightened painfully. Booth pulled his head up and she whimpered as though in agony.

"Aww baby, did I get you hot?" He crooned. Brennan nodded furiously and wiped a hand across her forehead. Booth swiped his tongue across her folds slowly, causing her to pant loudly.

"Please, please, please, please. I'm so close. Seeley, I need more," She begged, pushing his head back down. To ensure he complied, Brennan slid her right leg over his shoulder.

Booth sucked her clit into his mouth as he slid two fingers into her tight, wet sheath. Immediately finding her g-spot, he pumped three times before he felt her tightening around his fingers. He loved watching her fall apart, screaming his name. Her usual scream was quieted though, and Booth was disappointed to find that Brennan had muffled the sound with her hands. He continued massaging her from the inside, little tremors rocking her body as he slid up to her lips. Her blue eyes lazily opened just in time to watch Booth suck his fingers into his mouth. He moaned, like he had just eaten the most decadent chocolate.

"I'm sorry. Do you think I was too loud?" Brennan whispered before capturing Booth's lips with her own. She reveled in the fact that she could taste herself on him. It seemed so erotic to her. "I didn't want to wake Parker."

"Parker sleeps like the dead, I wouldn't worry about him."

"Are you sure-"

Without any warning, Booth slid into her body, stealing her words. Scooping Bones up, he cradled her close to suck a berry-ripe bud into his mouth. Her head fell back at the sensation as he slowly pumped in and out of her body while torturing the turgid nipple with his lips. Neither one felt the chill in the air anymore. Booth let her breast slip from his lips with a small pop before kissing his way to the other.

"Oh Seeley, yes, that's it," Brennan moaned as he slid into her deeply. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him hard. The feel of him filling her body over and over again was more than she could bear. She was so close to coming again already, but she didn't want to come without him. "Slow, please, slow."

Booth groaned at her words, unsure if he could slow his hips. Her inner muscles gripped him, tightening with each thrust. Unable to acquiesce, he pulled up her hips so that he could delve even deeper into her body. The new angle made Bones cry out incoherently in pleasure before she clamped a hand over her mouth again. Unable to stop, Booth thrust harder and faster until he emptied himself into her welcoming body. His orgasm triggered her own and she exploded, chanting his name.

"Oh God that was good," Booth mumbled against her neck. "It's always so good with you Baby." He rolled onto his back, taking Bones with him. She sprawled out over him, not wanting to break their connection. Brennan kissed him gently as he slipped from her body.

"That was fabulous," She agreed, reaching for the covers.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Booth questioned, rubbing her still firm stomach. "I didn't hurt the little guy, did I?"

"No. Are you going to ask every time we have sex until she's born?"

"Oh, now it's a she? Yesterday it was a he."

"I'm alternating back and forth until we know. And you completely avoided the question."

"No I'm not going to ask every time we have sex." Booth kissed her soundly before slipping out of bed. He dashed into the bathroom, grabbed a warm washcloth and brought it back to bed. He cleaned her gently, before handing her fresh pajamas. Booth cleaned himself up quickly and slipped into his pajamas. A soft knock sounded at their door and Brennan shot Booth an "I told you so" look. Another knock and a soft voice called through the door.

"Daddy?"

Booth opened the bedroom door to find Parker wrapped in a blanket and shivering.

"Daddy it's cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?"

Scooping up his son, Booth turned around to find Bones patting the bed next to her. With a grin, Booth tossed his son onto the bed and slid in behind him. Parker kissed Brennan on the cheek before settling in between them. Huddled together, the three quickly fell asleep again.

Booth was the first to wake up on Christmas morning. Lifting his head, the clock was blinking 12, so he knew the electric was working again. Parker was wrapped around Bones, his head pillowed by her breasts. Her right arm was wrapped around him, while her left hand rested protectively over her stomach. Not wanting to disturb them, Booth slipped from the bed to start breakfast. He plugged in the tree and turned on some Christmas music on the way to the kitchen. He started making Parker's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. A few minutes into the cooking, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Daddy! Santa was here! Did you see all the presents under the tree?"

"I sure did Bub. Is Bones still asleep?"

"No, she's in the bathroom. Can I open my stocking before breakfast?"

"Sure can."

Parker scampered out of the kitchen only to return a minute later. Booth smiled, knowing that Parker needed help getting his stocking down. He put the finished pancakes on a plate and into the oven to keep warm.

"Daddy, I have a question."

"What's the matter little man?"

"Why is Bones getting a fat tummy? Is she eating too many cookies?"

Booth was taken aback by Parker's question and poked his head into the living room. Bones was reading a Christmas card and sure enough, she has just the hint of a baby belly. Hiding it was not going to be an option any longer. Feeling his eyes on her, Brennan looked up and blew each Booth a kiss. Parker giggled and blew one back.

"Daddy? Will you answer my question?"

"I will if you answer one for me. How would you feel about becoming a big brother?"


End file.
